Freya
Une déesse au service d'Odin. Freya a la pleine confiance d'Odin. Il lui confie tous ses ordres à mener à bien. Les hommes lui vouent un culte comme déesse de la Fertilité, car elle a le pouvoir de créer la matière à partir du néant. Mais en parallèle de son pouvoir de création, elle possède le pouvoir de destruction. Ceux qui la croisent sont voués à s'agenouiller devant sa colère. Freya est un des personnages principaux de la série Valkyrie Profile. Elle est présente dans tous les opus de la série et fait des apparitions dans d'autres jeu n'ayant aucun lien avec Valkyrie Profile. Personnalité Feya est une personne froide et posée qui soutient Valkyrie de manière inattendue. C'est une puissante déesse au beau parler, présidant la naissance de tous les êtres. Elle détient l'autorité suprême et le pouvoir, en deuxième position d'Odin, elle exige du respect pour cela. Etant une Ase, Freya a le commandement des régions du monde, étant la création et la mort. Ce pouvoir que possèdent les Ases a conduit Freya à croire que toutes les autres races ne valent rien en comparaison a celle des Ases, et elle exprime son mépris pour eux tout à fait ouvertement. L'attitude de Freya à l'égard d'autres personnes dépend à quelles conditions ils se tiennent devant elle. Par exemple, lorsque Lenneth est convoquée au Valhalla au début de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Freya l'accueille avec une étreinte, et lui dit qu'il serait cruel de l'envoyer en Midgard sans équipement nécessaire. En revanche, elle voit Lenneth comme superflu une fois que la valkyrie commence à regagner ses souvenirs et éprouve par la suite de nouveaux sentiments et de la sympathie aux humains . Les Non Ases sont tous classés comme des êtres inférieurs et indignes de l'attention de Freya. Quand Alicia fixe les conditions avec Hrist qui l'accompagne à La Tour de Lezard Valeth dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria , Freya est en colère à cause cette négociation et attaque Alicia, Rufus et Arngrim, mais épargne Hrist, en raison de son statut d'Ase. Néanmoins dans Valkyrie Profile 2:Silmeria, quand Odin dit qu'il laissera Midgard s'autodétruire, elle semble assez choquée par ces déclarations. Histoire Attention ! cette partie de l'article contient des spoils ! Valkyrie Profile : Covenant of the Plume Freya fait une apparition dans Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Si Wylfried sacrifie un de ses camarades pour accomplir sa recherche de la vengeance, il va prévenir les sens de la déesse comme "un mal inconnu". Elle reste vigilante à la puissance de Wylfried et décide d'observer ses progrès , en choisissant d'y mettre fin si elle continue de croître.thumb|left|Odin et Freya A l'issue d'un scénario, elle semble revendiquer l'âme de Lenneth comme son corps a été battu par Wylfred. Non amusépar sa joie folle, elle écrase sa victoire en l'informant qu'il n'a uniquement détruit que son vaisseau. Les âmes des Valkyries sont immortelles et reparcourent seulement la chaîne de la réincarnation. Freya prend l'âme flottante de Lenneth et se téléporte au Valhalla pour annoncer la transgression des événements à Odin. Ils supposent que la compassion de Lenneth envers les mortels pourrait nuire à sa quête et il est alors décidé de sceller les souvenirs de Valkyries à partir de ce moment. À l'issue d'un autre scénario, un Einherjar de Lenneth est pris à la place de Wylfred par l'entité connue sous le nom d'Ailyth. La Vierge Guerrière prend alors l'épée contre la Femme-Démon, exigeant que son Einherjar soit rendu. Avant que Lenneth fasse un mouvement, la femme Démon met en garde Valkyrie qu'une action imprudente peut déclencher une guerre entre Nifleheim et Asgard, sur ce Ailyth s'éclipse. Lenneth devient très bouleversée par la perte de son Einherjar Thyodor. Freya et Odin font mention qu'ils ont vu signes similaires dans Silmeria ainsi et, ensemble, ils décident de dépouiller tous les souvenirs de Lenneth afin que son empathie ne peut pas être un obstacle aux recrutements d'âmes des guerriers qu'elle commencera dès son prochain réveil. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Freya joue un rôle important dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. Elle est l'intermédiaire d'Odin via le Mirroir d'eau durant les Phases Sacrées. Elle dit à Lenneth, la situation des différentes forces (Ases, Vanes et autres), la performance de la Valkyrie, les Einherjars dont Asgard ont besoin et enfin elle distribue sous ordres d'Odin des materializes points. Suivant vers quelles fins onthumb|Freya Miroir d'Eau se dirige, Freya appairaîtra dans quelques scènes. Si on est proche de la fin C, Freya furieuse contre l'incapacité de Lenneth la défie au combat et la tue (juste son corps bien sûr), on la voit ensuite au trône du Valhalla au côté d'Odin discutant de la prochaine valkyrie. Si on est proche de la fin A, on la voit dans un Valhalla détruit par Loki. Celui-ci défie Odin, Freya s'interpose mais Odin l'ordonne de se pousser car Loki est en possession de l'Orbe du Dagon. Odin tué, Lenneth arrive quelques instants après et voit une Freya effondrée par la mort du Seigneur des Ases. Lenneth lui fait alors une remarque : pourquoi elle ne montre ses sentiments envers les Humains. C'est alors la dernière apparition de Freya dans le jeu. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria On entend d'abord la voix de Freya lorsque l'équipe se fait attaquer par un revenant aux Ruines du Bois Crawsus au Chapitre 3. On la voit pour la première fois dans le Chapitre 4 aux côtés d'Odin, où elle rejette les doutes de Hrist de retirer l'Orbe de Dragon de Midgard. Freya alors ordonne à Hrist de détruire Dipan, elle demande même si elle veut qu'elle l'accompagne. On voit d'abord Freya assister à Odin dans le chapitre 4, où elle rejette les doutes Hrist de retirer l'Orbe du Dragon de Midgard . Freya ordonne alors de détruire Hrist Dipan. Nous voyons Freya de nouveau à la fin de ce chapitre. Au cours du duel entre Silmeria et Hrist à l'intérieur du château de Dipan , les mages morts-vivants Walther et Gyne lancent le Rite Souverain sur les deux Valkyries. Au cours de ce moment, Freya se téléporte d'Asgard dans une tentative d'arrêter cette crise . Elle arrive, et tente de prendre le contrôle . Pendant que Brahms prépare une attaque , Freya une étrange distorsion, et tente de cristalliser Silmeria. Toutefois, en raison du voyage temporelle de Lezard Valeth, Silmeria est cristallisé par Lezard, et le sort de Freya touche Brahms. Lezard prend son envol avec l'âme de Silmeria, et Freya part de Dipan avec Hrist et Brahms cristallisé. Ces événements sont un paradoxe. Lezard Valeth n'était pas censé être présent à ce duel, et bien sûr l'histoire est ainsi modifiée. Silmeria était destinée à être cristallisée par Freya et volée par Brahms, créant ainsi les événements qui ont précédé Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. A la dernière scène du chapitre 4, Freya ramène Brahms cristallisé à Odin. Elle s'inquiète de la disparition de Silmeria et que les humains connaisssent le Rite souverain. Elle pose également ses inquiétudes sur l'étrange distortion présente au Château de Dipan. Mais Odin dit ne pas s'inquiéter et rajoute que l'âme de Brahms ne sera pas utlisée pour remplacer l'Orbe du Dragon à Midgard. Il préfère laisser le monde des humains périrent avec la conaissance de Rite Souverain, ce qui semble avoir choqué Freya. Au chapitre 5, Feya dit expressemment à Odin que Midgard est au bord de l'anihilation et que l'extinction de l'humanité est inévitable, elle attend qu'Odin ordonne de mettre l'âme de Brahms à Midgard, mais celui-ci dit avoir déjà donné ses ordres. Dans une dernière tentative, elle dit que l'anihilation de Midgard destabilisera Asgard également. Mais le Seigneur des Dieux répond qu'il faut faire des sacrifices occasionnels, et la Déesse de la Création se téléporte hors de la salle du trône du Valhalla. Après la défaite d'Odin au sommet d'Yggdrasil et la révélation de l'apparition de Lezard , Freya se téléporte rapidement dans un état frénétique et prévient à Odin que la présence de Lezard était la distorsion elle se sentait à Dipan. Lezard la jette sur un cristal , et tombe. Odin crie son nom et tente d'arrêter les attaques du mage, mais se trouve transféré dans Rufus . Lezard absorbe alors l'âme d'Odin, et devient le nouveau maître de Gungnir, et se téléporte. Freya très affaiblie se lève, et se téléporte à Asgard , désemparée. thumb|leftPar la suite, Freya a une vision d'Odin au Valhalla, mais est attristée quand elle réalise ce que n'était qu'une illusion. Hrist entre dans la salle, et est ordonnée par Freya de traquer Lezard et de récupérer Silmeria. Hrist fait appel à Arngrim , mais il refuse. Au miroir d'eau, Alicia négocie avec Hrist. Toutefois , Freya écoutait cette conversation. Une fois que Hrist accepte, elle sort de sa cachette pour dire "Des humains négociant avec les Dieux ? Jamais !", reflétant son dégoût pour l'homme . Elle attaque alors l'équipe, et il s'ensuit une bataille de Boss. Après la défaite de l'équipe (ou la sienne ) , Freya continue d' agresser Arngrim, Alicia, et Rufus. Elle tente de détruire Arngrim , mettant Hrist à l'attaque, disant qu'elle ne tolérera pas les attaques sur son Einherjar. Avant que les héros se partent, Freya lance un assaut final. Hrist l'attaque en utilisant l' Orbe du Dragon, ce qui permet la fuite protagonistes. Freya abaisse son bouclier, et elle évoque : « Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de confier notre sort à toi. Lenneth . Il s'agit de la dernière scène dans le jeu dans laquelle Freya parle et s'affiche. Combat Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Freya est une combattante dynamique. Elle est extrêmement puissante, mais dispose d'un délai d'une seconde avant le lancement de ses attaques ce qui fait d'elle un personne délicate à maîtriser. Attaques *Critical Flare *Aerial Burst *Thunder Sword Tolérances élémentaires *Feu > Tonnerre *Sacré> Poison *Ténèbres > Glace Purify Weird Soul Freya utilise son Purify Weird Soul Ether Strike. Il est l'un des plus puissants dans le jeu, et peut engendrer plus de 500.000 dégâts dans des situations idéales. Avant d'éxécuter Ether Strike, elle dira ""Prepare to be cleansed!" ("Prépare-toi a être nettoyé !"). Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Freya est l'une des plus fortes personnages du jeu. Elle a des stats équilibrés et des attaques uniques . Elle se joindra à vous avec Laser éthéré ( avec la capacité Tueur de Géant ), Couronne éthérée, Eclat éternel et Jambières éthérées. Ses compétences initiales sont héroïsme ,Vision de vérité et Tueur de géant. Elle est aussi la seule personnage capable d'atteindre 100% de la jauge d'énergie en une seule attaque, la Punition divine , qui dépense 42 PA. Attaques *Coup de Tonnerre (niveau 1) thumb|290px|Freya victoire pose *Coup de Feu (niveau 1) *Epée Victorieuse (niveau 1) *Attaque au Flanc (niveau 51) *Brûlure ardente (niveau 54) *Rossée (niveau 57) *Enchainement Mystique (niveau 61) *Punition divine (niveau 63) *Point critique (niveau 66) *Glissement de Mobius (niveau 69) Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Freya utilise son Soul Crush unique : Fulgurance d'Ether (Ether Strike ). Cette technique donne 20 coups et augmente la jauge d'énergie de 46 points. Avant de l'utiliser, Freya dira : "Prepare to be purified!" (Préparez-vous à être purifié !). Valkyrie Profile : Covenant of the Plume Freya est la seule membre de la classe : Donneur de Vie, Une classe avec un large mouvement de cinq cases et une portée d'attaque de deux cases ( y compris les cases en diagonale). Elle est la seule personnage recrutable qui peut voler. Les Donneurs de vie peut peuvent être équiper d'armes invisibles à thème d'éther et ont un accès limité à l'équipement. Être une femme lui permet de porter Tiaras, mais elle incapable de porter la Veleor Dress comme les autres personnages féminins (sauf les valkyries). Le retard dans ses attaques est beaucoup plus courte dans cette version et elle échange l'attaque Aerial Burst pour Sacred Might. Freya est supérieur des autres classes en étant excellente à la fois dans la production des dégats et pour la génération de coups avec son haut taux de dégats, les attaques multi - hit, un trait commun à presque tous les personnages de la Seraphic Gate, et est le seul personnage qui peut surpasser la production de dégâts impressionnante de Reinhilde. Le compromis est son accès limité à l'équipement qui gènera sa longévité dans le combat. Sa croissance élevée des stats permet de remédier cela quelque peu et la haute gamme de mouvements comme sa capacité de voler qui peut l'aider à fuir si le combat devient trop intense. Son Soul Crush est le plus puissant du jeu. Freya peut effectuer presque toutes les tâches offensives qui lui sont assignées si elle est jouée avec prudence à ses chances de tomber au combat. Attaques *Critical Flare *Sacred Smiting *Thunder Sword Tolérances élémentaires *Ténèbres Soul Crush Freya utilise le même Soul crush que dans les opus précédents : Ether Strike. Il augmente la jauge de 50 points. Avant de l'utliser, elle dira : "Prepare to be Purified!". Sacrifice Freya ne peut pas être sacrifiée. Recrutement left|123px Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Freya rejoint temporairement Lenneth dans le premier donjon du jeu au chapitre 0, après quoi elle s'en va. Freya est obtenue définitivement après l'avoir battu au Seraphic Gate sii le jeu est terminé en Mode Difficile et avoir le Requisite Flame. Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria Freya rejoint définitivement l'équipe après avoir battu Frigga au quatrième étage de la Porte Divine. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Freya est recrutée après sa défaite au neuvième étage du Seraphic Gate. Autres apparitions Freya apparaît dans divers jeux autres que ceux de la série Valkyrie Profile. Star Ocean : Till The End of Time Freya fait une apparition comme la dernière superboss optionnelle dans " Star Ocean : Till The End of Time ". Comparable à Lenneth , elle semble être un membre de la race Menodix - une race humanoïde avec des traits bestiaux , comme la queue et des oreilles de chat-. Dans la bataille, son attaque ultime est un multi-coup , provoquant de lourds dégâts HP et MP et couvrant 90% du champ de bataille , "Ether Strike " qui tue instantanément n'importe quel personnage pris dans sa trajectoire. Freya possède des attaques et des sorts qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. La musique jouée lors de la bataille est un nouvel arrangement de « The True Nature of All » . Dans la version japonaise, ses échantillons de voix de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth sont réutilisées, mais en accéléré ayant un son nettement plus aigu pour correspondre à son apparence enfantine. Dans la version anglaise, les échantillons de voix proviennent d'une voix d'une actrice différente. En cas de défaite, elle laisse tomber le " Frozen Ether ", le staff le plus puissant dans le jeu. Contrairement à Lenneth , elle ne peut être combattue à plusieurs reprises. Lord of Vermillon Freya apparaît comme un personnage recrutable dans "Lord of Vermillion" - un jeu d'arcade, basé sur des cartes de jeu de stratégie guerrière, qui peut être joué en local ou en ligne. Elle peut utiliser "Ether Strike"comme une attaque spéciale . Ce jeu n'a pas été diffusé à l'extérieur du Japon. Etymologie Freya a été initialement nommé Frei dans la version japonaise mais écrit Fray. Depuis Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, on nom a été romanisé en Freya. Le nom Frei a été changé en Freya dans les versions américaine et européenne. Le nom Freya provient du nom d'une déesse associée à l'amour, la beauté, la fertilité, de l'or, la sorcellerie,la guerre et la mort. Même si elle était une déesse guerrière dans le sens où elle a été souvent représentée avec le bouclier et la lance , Freya n'a jamais été capable de causer des destructions comme celle de Valkyrie Profile. Elle était également un peu plus douce. La Freya nordique savait aussi le sort de toute chose vivante , et tout ce qui se passerait. On ignore si Freya de Valkyrie Profile posséde aussi cette connaissance. Le nom de Freya dans la Porte Divine, Frigga, est, selon le mythe, un autre nom pour la déesse, ou un être à part entière étant l'épouse d'Odin. Divers *Les noms de Freya et Frei ont été échangés en dehors du Japon pour mieux correspondre aux descriptions des deux déesses de la mythologie nordique. *A partir de Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, Freya a été romanisé en FREYA dans la version japonaise. On ne sait cependant si sa soeur aura un nom romanisé en FREI dans la version japonaise d'un prochain Valkyrie Profile. *Freya est présente dans la Porte Divine. Elle frappera impitoyablement quelqu'un qui ne loue pas sa beauté. Valkyrie Profile : Lenneth Profil : Vénérée comme Déesse de la fertilité, l'apparence de Freya est celle d'une jolie jeune femme blonde. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, sa place de seconde d'Odin est aussi vérifiée en terme de puissance : elle dispose d'un réel pouvoir sur la vie comme sur la mort. *Le costume de Freya dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria est basé sur celui de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Contrairement aux autres personnages récurrents, Freya n'hérite pas de ses anciennes attaques . Bien qu'elles présentent certaines similitudes, toutes ses attaques sont entièrement nouvelles. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Profil : ''Everyone's favorite fighting fairy godmother is still kicking, taking out Ether Strike hits for her godfather Odin. The heretofore unmatched fury of her scowl derives from her lack of lines in the main story. '' *En dépit d'être une femme, Freya ne peut pas porter la Veleor Dress. Elle partage cette caractéristique avec Hrist , Lenneth et Ailyth . *Freya hérite de deux anciennes attaques deValkyrie Profile: Lenneth, mais ajoute une attaque tout à fait nouvelle à sa liste de mouvement. *Freya revêt un nouveau costume . Son apparition dans Lord of Vermillion est fondée sur le costume qu'elle porte dans ce jeu. Galerie Freya_VP1.jpg|Freya Artwork VP1 Freya_VP_Lenneth.jpg|Freya VP Lenneth Freya_au_Mirroir_d'eau_Asgard.jpg|Freya VP2 Freya_Trône_du_Valhalla.jpg|Freya, Trône du Valhalla Freya_au_Château_de_Dipan.jpg|Freya au Château de Dipan Freya_VP_CotP.jpg|Freya VP CotP Freya_vermillon.jpg|Lord Vermillon Freya_VP_art.jpg|Freya VP Art freyavpl. Png|Freya expressions VP: Lenneth FreyaStarOcean. Png|Freya dans Star Ocean freya3d. Png|Freya dans VP2: Silmeria, 3D Art freyacotp. Png|Freya expressions dans VPCotP freya81829230230. Png Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Ases Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:VPLenneth Perso. Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:VPCotP Perso.